


Power

by episkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/episkey/pseuds/episkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because he knew all the right buttons to push</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First little ficlet/drabble being posted ever on here.
> 
> I'm just trying to get myself back into writing, and I lovelovelove Sterek so this happened. I hope you enjoy~

Stiles loved the power only he had over Derek.

How only he could see that _other_ side of Derek.

How he was the only one who ever _would_. He loved how they fought for control when they fucked, and how Derek eventually gave in, every time. He loved every second of it--how Derek was all hands and teeth, and a bit too much tongue sometimes--and he loved how Derek lost to the wolf in him, too.

Stiles loved knowing that Derek would never admit that he cared about him, that the thing they had between them was more than just sex.

He loved knowing that only _he_ could make Derek do just about anything Stiles asked him.

He loved knowing that only he could bring Derek to the point of tears, and breathless laughter, all at the same time.

Most of all, he loved knowing that Derek would kill him if he ever told anyone.


End file.
